charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
From Fear to Eternity
From Fear to Eternity is the 13th episode of the first season and the 13th overall episode of''' Charmed. Summary Every 1300 years, a unique demon appears that feeds on the fears of witches. This time it is targeting the Halliwell sisters and they receive aid from their Wicca mother just as they are close to their own fearful deaths. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas *Kimberley Kates as Tanjella *Steve Wilder as Lucas Devane *Jodie Hanson as Zoe *Allen Cutler as Doug Co-Starring *Dailyn Matthews as Susan Warner *Evan O'Meara as Richard Warner Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Demon of Fear Also known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. :He derives his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he :can kill 13 unmarried female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your wicca powers for defense, for in the face of your greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. Spells To Brush Away Your Troubles Fearing the bad luck associated with Friday the 13th, Piper cast this spell in an attempt to banish any misfortune that may come her way due the superstition associated with the date in which there is a negative convergence of energies amongst astrological hosts. :With a sage stick lit and in hand, chant the spell :as you wave the stick symbolically brushing bad luck. :Sage so fair ::From far and wide :Take my troubles ::And brush them aside. Powers *Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to open the door to Zoe's apartment and to fling Barbas. * 'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Lucas and all the people in Quake. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to receive a premonition of Prue's drowning. *'Fear Projection:' Used by Barbas to read his victims' fears and to project illusion of their fears. *'Smoking:' Type of teleportation used by Barbas. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Barbas. *'Wisping:' Type of teleportation used by Patty. Notes and Trivia * This episode is the 13th episode of ''Charmed, and deals with Friday the 13th. *This marks the first appearance of Barbas, who will become a recurring antagonist through the series. **The sisters don't call Barbas by name, instead they call him the Demon of Fear. ** Piper is the only sister who doesn't meet Barbas in this episode. * When Prue looks up Friday the 13th in the Book of Shadows, one of the first pages she opens is the one referencing Javna. * This episode is the first appearance of Patty, although, she is not portrayed by Finola Hughes. * This is the first time Patty saved one of her daughters from drowning. She will later do this again in A Witch's Tail, Part 2. * Patty used to wear sandal-wood scented perfume. * In this episode, we find out that Patty died by drowning, but the real circumstances of her death aren't revealed yet. This caused Prue's biggest fear to be drowning. * It is revealed that Prue was afraid of saying "I love you" to anyone else because it was the last thing she said to her mother. * Prue says that Piper is afraid of flying, but Piper says that she just prefers the busses. * Phoebe thinks her biggest fear is being trapped in an elevator, but it's actually losing a sister. Alyssa Milano's greatest fear actually is ''elevators. * SWA Properties number is: 555-1212. * Prue's license plate number is 2WH0233. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a reference to the movie ''From Here To Eternity ''(1953). Gallery Episode Stills 01x13 Barbas Episode Still.jpg Behind the Scenes 01x13 - Behind The Scenes 1.jpg 01x13 - Behind The Scenes 2.jpg 01x13 - Behind The Scenes 3.jpg 01x13 - Behind The Scenes 4.jpg Quotes :'Andy:' Hey. Is Prue in? :'Phoebe:' ''(calling out) Prue, there's a policeman here to see you. :Piper: See you later, Andy, we're running late. :(They leave. Andy walks into the living room, so does Prue.) :Prue: This must be bad news. :Andy: Why would you say that? :Prue: A little early for a social call. :Prue: Well, if he can kill thirteen unmarried witches by midnight, he'll be free from the Underworld to wreck his terror every single day. :Piper: Unmarried. Like being single doesn't have enough problems. So how can we stop him? :Piper: Wait a minute, we're on the most wanted list and we're defenseless? Didn't mum say anything about how to get rid of him? :Prue: Just to release our fear. :Piper: How do we do that? :Prue: I don't know. That's all she wrote. Look, I know that you're afraid of flying. :Piper: That's not really a fear, I just prefer buses. :Prue: Well, as long as you stay in a crowded restaurant you'll be fine. And since Phoebe's afraid of being trapped in an elevator, I'll tell her to take the stairs. :Piper: And you'll stay away from pools. Ever since mum died you've been terrified of the water. That's why you never took swimming lessons with us. We've always known that was the reason, it's okay. :Prue: Yeah, well, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've gotta go. :Prue: What exactly are you implying? :Andy: Prue, if you were in my shoes, what would you think? :(She looks at his sneakers.) :Prue: First of all, nobody should be in those shoes. :Darryl: Told you. :Piper: How odd, so what's it like being one of the city's most eligible bachelors? :(He laughs.) :Lucas: That magazine article was so lame. I'm, uh, really a very simple guy. I value home and heart, I'd like to settle down, have kids. I've got two nieces I'm crazy about, I even carry pictures of them. :(Piper freezes him.) :Piper: You sound too good to be true. (She reaches in his jacket and pulls out his wallet. She opens it up and sees a photo of them.) You are too good to be true. (He unfreezes just as she's putting his wallet back in his jacket. He wonders what she's doing.) Lint. A little lint. (She brushes his jacket.) :Lucas: Oh, thanks. :Piper: I'm just glad you're all right. :(Piper and Prue hug.) :Prue: I love you. :(Piper breaks the hug.) :Piper: (smiling) ''What did you just say? :'Prue:' I love you. :(Piper and Phoebe smile.)'' :Piper: I think that's the first time you've said that to me. :Prue: Yeah, I know, I wish I had of said it a long time ago. Ever since mum died I've been afraid to say it. I didn't want to lose anybody else. :Piper: Well, we're not going anywhere. :Prue: Okay. I'm exhausted. I'll see you two in the morning. :(Prue leaves the room.) International Titles *'French:' Tant qu'il y aura l'amour (As Long as There is Love) * Finnish: 'Pelon vallassa ''(Grasped by Fear) *'''Polish: Poprzez strach do wieczności (Through Fear to Eternity) *'Czech:' Strach (Fear) *'Slovak:' Strach (Fear) *'Serbian:' Od straha do vecnosti (From Fear to Eternity) *'Italian:' Venerdì 13 (Friday the 13th) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Do Medo à Eternidade (''From Fear to Eternity) *'Russian:' От страха к вечности straha k večnosti (From Fear to Eternity) *'Spanish (Spain):' Del miedo a la eternidad (From Fear to Eternity) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Del terror a la eternidad (From terror to eternity) *'German:' Liebe ist die stärkste Macht (Love is the Strongest Power) *'Hungarian:' Péntek 13.'' (Friday 13th)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1